User blog:PhotonCommander10/Welcome to Arcadia
Hello Crossroads Users! Arcadia is a new project I'll be working on, involving all-new characters. Arty's work on his Deviant series (Series page and blog post) has inspired me to go back to an old idea of mine and develop it for Crossroads. I haven't decided if I'll make it an actual series or if it'll be article pages only, but this is my new project, which I'll be working on alongside Earth-9013. Summary The Arcadian Academy is a state-of-the-art boarding school in the southwest of England, which consistently ranks in the top 20 schools in the country for test results. It's also in Blackridge Falls, believed to be the most haunted town in Britain, and the Academy is no exception. In fact, it's the centre of all the weirdness. Characters Main *'Calen Kingsley': The new student, who notices all the weird happenings at the school. Curious by nature, he can't not know something, and so a school full of strange events and secrets is a playground for him *'Oswin Thorne': Calen's roommate, who has chosen to ignore all the weirdness at the Academy. He's a nice guy, who doesn't like to get into trouble. Naturally, Calen drags him into all the weird stuff kicking and screaming. *'Bridget Parish': One of the school's brightest students, who seems incredibly nice and sweet, but is really a major control freak. Her and Vincent consider themselves siblings, because they're so close. *'Vincent Leveatt': Another one of the school's brightest students. Like Bridget, he's a control freak, but he's not as bad as her, and is actually really nice to people he likes. He's also gay as the day is long. Supporting Students *'Ken Shinobu': One of the worst students, but ironically the smartest of the lot. He's trying to prove a point to his parents that grades aren't everything, so purposely fails all his classes. He's also very shy. *'Flavia Raynerson': Via is an exchange student from Italy, who keeps her private life very private. To the point where nobody knows anything about her family. She has a creepy interest in the supernatural. *'Madisyn Leveatt': A two-faced bitch. She's Vincent's actual sister, but he hates her with a passion. Most people don't realise she's a bitch, but she is a major one. She is ridiculously oblivious to the supernatural. *'Thomas Callister': Madisyn's boyfriend. When she's around he's a complete asshole, but he's a lot nicer when she isn't. He's part of the 'jock' crowd, and essentially rules the boys' dormitories. Academy Staff *'Alexis Fallon': The principal of the Arcadian Academy. She is incredibly nice to students she likes, but doesn't let that get in the way of her duties as principal. She can be very strict, even with her favourite students. *'Jackson Evans': The Religious Education teacher at the Academy, who often helps Calen and Co. deal with situations by telling them about the supernatural, although he thinks it's hypothetical out of interest, not serious. *'Michelle Garce': The Academy's French teacher, who all the students hate. She's a cruel, somewhat sadistic woman who is useless at teaching and often bullies students who don't understand what she hasn't taught. *'Old Jenkins': The janitor, who was given the nickname Old Jenkins years ago and stuck with it, refusing to tell people his real name now. He's aware of the supernatural, but doesn't talk about it. Townspeople *'Mrs. Vaughan': A 91-year-old who lives in a cottage at the edge of town, and rarely interacts with other people. She knows more than she lets on about the paranormal activities in town. Nobody knows her first name. *'Stephen Addison': A mysterious man who lives in a mansion on the outskirts of town, and knows a lot about the supernatural. He also happens to be the cause of some of it. *'Walter May': A bigot, who believes in the supernatural but can never get the evidence to prove it to others. He hates basically everyone who isn't a straight white male. Other Stuff *The term 'supernatural' is being used as a broad term for a wide range of things, including ghosts, monsters and aliens. Category:Blog posts Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Welcome to the Universe Category:Earth-2722342